Amethyst
by Whovian-2006
Summary: This is a story i did for my english assigment. I dont know what level i got yet though lol. This is a bit of wizard of oz/eastenders/pushing daisies. Hope you like it.


This is how I met my mother.

I was scared. Alone and cold, I sat in her castle, locked away. The Castle was dark and damp. It looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years. There were cobwebs in the corners, bats hidden in the ceiling and dust in just about everyplace visiable. There was only one window and hardley any light shone through. I sat under the window. In my knee length pink skirt, my white blouse and a black silver shoes glowed..My Amethyst neckalce glistened in the sunlight. That was why i was here. My Amethyst Witch. It was the witch who wanted my Amethyst necklace.

I could hear faint scattering in the distance. Doors opening and closing. My fear raised. It was becoming louder and louder. Almost like a beast hunting its prey. The door opened and a black figure entered. My eyes looked up. The figure turned down her hooded cloak, revealing her long brunette hair and her face with perfect make up. I had to admit, she was quite pretty considering she was a wicked witch. Her looks wernt what scared me though. It was what she wanted from me. Why would she want MY necklace? What use does it have to her? After all, it was my mother who gave it to me,just before i was put up for adoption.

The figure stepped towards me. "Have you made the right decision yet?"

I looked at her, a bit confused. "What decision?" I asked nervously, my eyes beginning to swell up with tears.

"Are you going to give me the neckalce?"

I looked down at my cheast. "I told you earlier, i cant give it to you!"

She stared at me for a few secands. "Give it to me in the next 24 hours or else. I cant wait forever to get that necklace!"

The Witch turned around sharply and headed towards the door. They were wide open. I had an idea! I got up quietly. At the right moment, i ran as fast as i could, past her, through the doors and ran down the long stone stairs towards the front of the castle. I was outside. I could hear shouting and guards running from inside. The draw bridge began to close, my heart was beating. I risked my life and jumped as far as i could. Over the moat and onto the path. I managed it. And the draw bridge closed. With that, i ran as fast as I could. I knew, however, that the witch was stil after me and would eventually find me.

A few hours had past. I eased on down the road with the sun beaming down on my back. I hadnt really eaten. There wasnt much around. The only thing i had found, were a shiny green apple and a few nuts. It was enough to stop my stomach complaining. I wandered though the dark woods, feeling a bit lost but it was better then being locked up by that witch. I wanted to hide the neckalce. There was no way i would let her have it. Slowly, I approached a dark figure that was between two trees. It was a young brown haired man. He must of been about fifteen. He was so still he looked dead. Infact, im sure he was dead. I placed my finger on his wrist, checking his pulse. Thats when the most powerful thing happened. My touch brought him to life. I stood there in shock.

"Hello?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

"Well I was, until Melena killed me."

"Melena? Whos Melena?" I was a bit confused.

"Shes the wicked witch."

"The witch?! Im running away from her"

"You are? Well thank you for bringing me back to life but how did you manage it?"

"To be honest, I dont know myself. It just sort of happened."

"Oh well thank you. Where are you running away to then?"

"I dont know. Any place the witch wont find my necklace. Whats your name if you dont mind me asking?" He was a really friendly person, I thought.

"Why my names Averic. Whats yours?" Said Averic.

"Shenshen" I replied. "Would you care to come with me?"

"Okay, Why not"

Averic and I set off, looking for somewhere to hide the necklace. Averic was a really kind friend. He evan showed me where food is. Proper food, that tasted real good. We found shelter in the end. It wasnt perfect but it would protect us from the weather and the witch.

We were fine for a few days. We always had enough food, we were warm and dry and we was out of sight of the witch. That was until now. It was the day we ran out of food. Averic had volanteered to go and find more. I, however, didnt think it was a good idea for him to, nor did i want to stay here by myself. Averic and I got out of our shelter and headed towards the fruit trees. There was a wide range of variety. From bright yellow bananas to dark red grapes. I was about to pick a bunch of bananas off the tree, when whom i thought i had escaped from re-appeared. She was standing there. Infront of me. Averic stood behind me. Shaking a was understandable though, the witch had not long ago killed him.

"Give me the Amethyst neckalce! Its no use to you!" The Witch spat at me.

"No!" I repeated.

"Excuse me?! Why not?"

Hold on, didnt Averic say the witches name was Melena. Something clicked into my mind. I thought i had recognized the name. I had just realized who the witch really is."Because..." My eyes starting to swell up in tears. "Im Your daughter!!"

I stood staring at my mother for the first time. And she stood staring at me.

This is how i met my mother.


End file.
